Underneath Your Clothes
by BlueMew
Summary: Jun' sick of being turned down by Yamato and every other man she speaks to. She's going to win him, no matter what. A songfic Junto.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all.... I know I've been ficcing a bunch as of lately, and I really am proud of the first chapter of this one.... I know, I know, songfics usually aren't multichaptered, but this one just needs to be that way. The pairing is Junto (I know the readers on ff.net are gonna massacre me for that one), with one tiny, tiny mentioning of Sorato, but we know my opinion of Sorato, so that's why it's not embelleshed beyond two sentences or so.  
For once, Yama of the series is straight in one of my fics. *shudders* I dun know what happened for me to write this then.... he's straight and I've got some Sorato in here.... *checks temperature* I am a little on the chilly side....   
So anyway, the characters of 02 DIgimon belong to their creators. "Underneath Your Clothes" is a kick ass song by Shakira that I'd recommend you download if you've never heard it.  
The rating is PG. Hell, look at the title.... that's a dead giveaway this isn't gonna be G.  
I may lemon this out in the next chapter. Then that would be my first published lemon, and accordingly, it would be released on tn instead of bt. But as always, the fic might not go that way, and you'll just have to wait for chapter 2.   
And as always, I love reviews...... and I'll accept criticism for this pairing..... but I just have one thing to say about it..... I LOVE JUN MOTOMIYA! *ahem* Anyway, on with the fic:  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU YAMATO!!!!"   
Daisuke sighed as he heard his sister screaming as she ran up behind him and the former chosen child as they stood in the hallway of the building near the Motomiya apartment door. He had promised Yamato that Jun would not come anywhere near him during his quick visit to the Motomiya family apartment.   
"Oh, hey Jun." Yamato winced as the brunette wrapped her arms around his slender frame, pulling him in to a tight hug. This was not how he had planned to spend his evening.... sitting in some rabid fangirl's apartment.   
"So when are we gonna go on that date like you promised?" She smiled, her amber eyes twinkling as she stepped back from the musician.   
"Soon enough." Grumbling as he pushed his way past her in to the apartment and sat on the couch. "So Dai, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Jun, leave." Daisuke barked as he pushed her from the apartment, quickly slamming the door, locking it to make sure that she wouldn't be able to get in.  
  
Sighing as she allowed her body to slide down the wall, Jun couldn't believe how much of an idiot she had made herself look like, again. How could Yamato, the good looking popular musician ever even consider a person like Jun for a girlfriend? She was just kidding herself in to thinking he would ever have any feelings of love toward her by forcing him in to a date.   
But Yamato was just too perfect. She couldn't get the blond out of her mind ever since the first day she met him- and asked him to sign her shirt. Speaking of which, she still needed him to do that.   
What would they do on their date? Dinner and a movie? No... that would be too ordinary. Sighing as she rested her head in her hands, Jun decided that perhaps ordinary would actually be the best direction for the date to go. That way, he wouldn't feel like such a star for a short time.   
Would he even take her back to his apartment afterward? Smirking as she toyed with the idea of having him use her for that one time, Jun couldn't believe what she was plotting. Yamato was just another person, one of her brother's friends at that. And besides, she actually did care about him as a person- she just couldn't control her obsessive fangirl side.  
  
  
You're a song   
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cause   
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them   
  
  
  
Sighing as she set the tube of lipstick down, Jun carefully studied her appearance in the mirror. Her hair wasn't as unruly for once, and it laid nicely in the thick curls she had spent so much time perfecting. Her skin was a pale tan, under the light powder, and her eyeliner couldn't have been more professionally done. She still wasn't sure if a red plaid skirt with a black sweater was appropriate for this date, but no matter. She looked good.   
As soon as she heard the doorbell, Jun casually made her way towards the apartment's door, strutting in the heeled boots as she crossed the family room, where Daisuke sat, video game controller in hand.   
"Oh, hey." Yamato smiled as he gazed upon the altered appearance of his most obsessive fangirl. "Ya look nice."  
Smiling as she closed the door behind her entering the hallway, she gazed upon her date for the evening. Black sweater, khaki slacks, unruly blond hair- the typical look of Ishida. "Thanks. You do too."  
Turning his head away from Jun as she wrapped her arms around his arm, Yamato pressed the elevator button, praying that it would come soon so he could get this date he was suckered in to ended. "Yeah. I know."  
Silently, both stepped in to the elevator, heading off to the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl, honey  
  
  
  
"You want to be a nurse?" Yamato chuckled as he swallowed another bite of the grilled chicken he had insisted the cook make for him, since he was after all, the lead singer of one of the hottest new bands in the city.   
Smiling as she picked at her rice, Jun just nodded. "Yeah, it's not anything like being a musician, but at least I'll be helping people, and I was accepted in to college for it already. I'm really excited."  
"That is cool." Yamato smiled, pushing his plate away, resting his elbows on the table. "You know, I honestly thought you'd be trying to get under my clothes the entire time. Thanks for showing some control Jun."  
What was she supposed to say to that? Sure, who wasn't thinking of Yamato like that, but she couldn't fathom doing anything in this one on one situation in a restaurant on a first date.   
Growling as she pushed her plate away as well, Jun just glared at the blond. "You seriously don't think of me as any more than a crazed hormonal fangirl, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah." Yamato chuckled, sipping the wine from his glass. "That's all you come across as."  
"Good bye Yamato." Jun spat, throwing her napkin at the blond, suddenly standing up and walking toward the door. How could he be so god damned arrogant? So judgemental? And still so drop dead sexy?  
"Wait a minute." The blond whispered as he trotted up behind her, having left money for the check on the table so he could catch her.   
"What." She snapped, spinning on her heels to face the musician. "I just wanted to have a good time with you, but you wouldn't even let that happen. I hate you Yamato Ishida!"   
Sighing as he rubbed his cheek, feeling the sting from where her hand had collided with his pale skin, Yamato couldn't help but feel some newly kindled intrest in the eldest Motomiya. She didn't want him anymore, and that just made her all the more attractive.   
He would have to show her what she was missing.   
  
  
  
Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over   
We will still belong to each other  
  
  
  
The few years since Yamato had convinced Jun that he wasn't as much of an ass as she thought had passed quickly, as the two lovers were now sharing an apartment in the same building the Motomiya family had always lived. Jun had graduated her nursing school, and was working practically every day at the local hospital.   
Yamato was another story. He refused to give up his music for a steady career, and he was getting too old to be in some long forgotton teen band. Jun tried to convince him to do something more with his life, but that just added to the tension between the couple.   
Sighing as she tightened the string on her light blue scrub pants, Jun stood there, dreaming of breaking away from Yamato, but she just couldn't let him live on his own. He'd never make it.   
Just as she was about to step through the door into the hall so she could head off to work, the telephone rang. It was rare for anyone to call, since Yamato received a gig only now and then, and Jun didn't have many friends outside of her workplace.   
"Let me have the day off...." She whispered, picking up the reciever. "Hello?"  
"........Jun? It's Sora. Is Yama there?"  
"Oh hi!" Jun smiled, sitting down on the beat up couch. "Yama's over with Kento practicing, and I have no idea what that number is. Do you want me to give him a message?"  
"No...... I've got to tell him this myself."  
"Why?" Jun laughed, setting her feet on the coffee table. "Are you pregnant or something and think it's his kid?"  
Silence by some is considered golden, but not in this situation. Neither woman knew what to say, and besides some hushed laughing by Jun, the silence hung thick between the two.  
"I already had the kid and it is his."  
Chewing her lip, Jun set the phone down rubbing her hands on her temples. Sure, she and Yamato didn't have the best relationship, and they hadn't even slept in the same room for almost six months, but for someone to spring this on her was just way too much to comprehend. He said he wasn't cheating on her. He said he never would hurt her in any way. Didn't he know that this hurt more than any physical pain he could ever dream of putting her through?  
"I'll tell him Sora." Jun called to the receiver, which was sitting in her lap. "Just please, don't bring it up again."  
  
"Long day?" Yamato laughed as he watched Jun enter the apartment and flop on the couch still wearing her dirtied scrubs.   
"As usual hun." She sighed, taking her hair out of its restraints, allowing the mop of mahogany hair to take its normal messy shape. "Exept Sora called this morning."  
Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Sora? What did she want?"   
"Nothing really." Jun sighed loosening the string on her pants. "Although she did say she had a child and believes it to be yours."  
Rushing over to the couch, Yamato leaned over the top, staring down at his roommate, girlfriend, friend.... whatever she was. He wasn't sure anymore. "Jun, I haven't slept with Sora for 3 years now."  
"Whatever Yama." Jun sighed, closing her eyes so she wouldn''t have to look at the man hovering above her. "Don't touch me." She snapped as she felt his hand brush against her leg. "I can't believe you'd be so stupid hun."  
"Jun...." Sighing, Yamato jumped up on the back of the couch, sitting there, staring down at the woman he had spent the past years of his life with. "I didn't know she was pregnant, and if I would have known she would have ended up having a kid, I would never have slept with her."  
The crack of flesh against flesh was sickening. Jun had only once before raised a hand against her former crush, but today had been more than she could handle. As the handprint blazed against his cheek, Yamato silently turned from his place behind the couch, walking slowly toward the door, grabbing his leather jacket on the way, shrugging it on effortlessly before opening the door.  
"You know Jun," He sighed, resting his head on the doorframe. "I wanted to tell you that I was accepted in to the University of Florida, so I'm going to be headed off to the States in August....."  
Jun's anger at both his actions and her own quickly subsided as she sat up on the couch, staring at the man standing in the open door. How could she have been so cruel to him, especially on a day he had been trying. "America?" As she hugged him tightly, she couldn't help but revel as he leaned his head on her shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body so near her own. "I'm so happy for you koi." Smiling, she leaned her head down, brushing her lips in a gentle kiss on his forehead. "And thanks for giving me time to find a new roommate."  
Yamato smiled, looking up at the brunette, gazing in to her auburn eyes. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would come with me." 


	2. Gainesville

Ok. Part 2 here. A little depressing at the end.....but well, how I would be in that situation was used. Don't own the characters or the song, I adore the characters and the lyrics, and JUN IS MY FAVORITE FEMALE IN THE SERIES TO PAIR YAMA WITH! *ahem* pardon.... hungover and don't remember much about last night about being at the same club as Eminem. (who is actually REALLY cute and seemed really sweet.... I'd also had 4 glasses of saki and a few beers.... so I might have been "OOH! PRETTY! BLOND!") So enjoy the chapter.  
And for Washu's lil vamp quiz, I got:   
A rebel with and without a cause, you belong to the clan of the Brujah. This clan is the muscle of the Camarilla and are always up for fights. However, you are difficult to control...especially since you tend to frenzy easier than most vampires. You are /the/ clan not to piss off or expect a missing limb  
  
Why wouldn't Yamato talk to her? Jun wondered as she sat in their newer shared apartment in the city of Gainesville. It had been three years- three fucking years- since he had spoken more than commands or formalities to her, and Jun was to the breaking point. He had even been calling Sora more frequently, and the redhead and her five year old son had even come to visit the him a month ago. That had been a proverbial slap in the face for Jun, since Yamato had fawned over the child and his mother, and even asked if Sora wanted to move so she and the boy could be closer to him.   
Luckily for Jun, Sora declined the offer, saying she was doing to well as a designer back in Tokyo, so she went home, and Yamato was upset that she would just leave him after offering so much to her.  
"Dinner ready yet?" Yamato barked as he walked through the apartment door, tossing his books on the chair nearest the door, and himself on the couch after taking his shoes off.   
"No..." Jun sighed as she felt another useless cycle of bitter remarks between the two starting again. "Almost though hun. Give me ten more minutes."  
"You should have started sooner Jun.... God you're the STUPIDEST woman I've ever met."  
Jun smirked as she portioning out their dinner in bowls in the kitchen. "Then get out of here if you can't stand me."  
Yamato didn't know how to reply to that comment. He had been sure that Jun felt that she was forever endebtted to him for taking her out of Japan and giving her a place to live, not once thinking that she paid the majority of the rent, did most of the housework, and had the lease to the apartment under her name.   
"Well, are you gonna leave since you hate me so much?"  
Out of instinct, Jun jumped as she felt the slender hands of the blond squeezing her shoulders. "Why say all those hateful things hun?"   
Jun couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth of his breath against her neck. "Because that's how I see us Yama... We're not a couple."  
"Jun.... You've got to know I love you, no matter what."  
Shivering as his tongue moved across the back of her neck, Jun began to melt to his words and caresses, like she always did, exactly what he expected her to do. "I know Yama.... just show it to me a little more, okay?"  
"Anything you want Jun."  
  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true   
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
  
  
Oddly enough, the little threat Jun had made six months ago had actually caused the blond to reconsider his treatment of her, becoming more affectionate, and just a little bit nicer even. But knowing Yamato like she did, Jun just sighed as she rubbed her slightly enlarged abdomen, he was just being nice because she was pregnant.   
Then again, he was also close to graduation, and the astro-physics degree he had been persuing, and had been a major part of his stress was now only months away from being his.   
Although at the moment Jun sat at the table balencing the checkbook before heading out to pay their bills, Yamato was sitting on the couch watching MTV and mumbling about how he should be on that show instead of those 'old men' of pop as he considered the two solo former boy band members.   
Growling as Hoobastank came on the screen to the cheers of the teenage crowd, Yamato punched the power button on the remote turning the picture to blackness as he stood up to walk over to Jun.   
"You shouldn't watch that anymore hun." Jun flatly stated as she kept her gaze at the calculator and stacks of bills in front of her. "Being angry all the time is gonna give you wrinkles."  
"I don't fucking care Jun." The blond picked a carton of cigarettes from the counter and expertly tapped one out in to his hand, lighting it in the same motion, all the while staring intently at her as she wafted away the smoke with her free hand.   
"Not while I'm pregnant Yama, please?"  
"Who the fuck cares Jun.... only YOU want that kid."  
The Auburn haired woman sighed as laid her head on the table, holding back the tears she felt forming in her amber eyes. He was back to his bitter, angry, cynical old self.   
"I didn't mean that babe." Yamato whispered crushing the cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "Of course I want you and the kid."  
This was it. Jun raised her head to stare at the blond she had wasted the past years of her life with, the blond whos child she was carrying, the blond who she wanted to have just sweep her off her feet one of these days to let her know how special she really was.   
"Why won't you marry me?"  
Yamato had to balence himself against the counter as the words just spoken to him began to sink in. Jun wanted to marry him? That was a laughable matter. Yet here she was, asking that exact question and expecting his 'of course I'll marry you babe' as his answer.   
"Maybe I was planning on asking you, but now that you've asked, I just can't do that for ya Jun."  
"I just want to know why you keep me around if you don't love me Yama....."  
He couldn't take her questioning anymore. Yamato growled as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed for the door, leaving Jun to cry at the table, maybe for good this time. He didn't need her. He never did.  
  
  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
  
  
"C'mon sis!" Daisuke yelled as he allowed his sister to crush his hand as she delivered her child. "It's almost out!"   
Screaming as she pushed again, Jun collapsed back on her pillows feeling the small child fianlly out of her.   
"It's a girl." The doctor smlied as he took the baby from the room for testing, since Jun had been worried that Yamato's smoking might have caused problems for the baby.   
Closing her eyes as she felt her brother's hand on her forehead mopping up the sweat of the experience and pulling her hair from her face, Jun couldn't help but smile.   
"Dai, did he even try to find out about the baby?"  
"Yeah Jun...." Daisuke whispered as he continued to stroke her hair. *He's missing one of his finals to sit in the lobby and find out what happened."  
She didn't mean to, but as soon as Daisuke finished speaking, Jun burst in to tears. Yamato actually cared. She knew it!   
"Do you want me to tell him to leave Jun?"  
"NO!" Shaking, Jun wiped her tears before staring up at her brother. "I wanna see him...."   
"Okay...." Daisuke sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked from the room allowiing Yamato to enter, shutting the door behind him.   
"Have you seen her yet Yama?" Jun whispered as she closed her eyes as Yamato sat next to the bed.  
Lying, Yamato smiled as he took her hand, kissing it. "She's gorgeous Jun."  
"Why didn't you come in during delivery?"  
"Daisuke wouldn't let me hun."  
Jun chuckled a little bit as she heard the doctor walk back in to the room. "He would, since he was trying to protect me from you."  
"Ouch." Yamato smirked setting her hand back down. "I'm sorry I walked out on ya Jun..... I was being selfish, and I just feel terrible about the whole thing."  
"Of course Yamato." Jun's attention wasn't with him though- the doctor had made his way around to the other side of the bed to hand her the child. Smiling as she adjusted herself in the bed to receive her little girl, Jun thanked the doctor quickly before staring down at the baby in her arms. "You're always sorry."  
"I want to make it up Jun. Marry me."  
At any other time in her life, Jun would have gone in to hysterics from being so damned happy about this offer. Instead, she was laughing at the irony of the situation.  
"Why Yama? So you can pretend that you're in love with me and her? So you can make us depend on you when actually you should be depending on us? Is that it Yama?"  
"I'm being sincere Jun...." Yamato sighed as he stood to look at the child. "I want to make all this right."  
Jun couldn't help but continue laughing as Yamato spoke. "Go back to when we were kids Yama and tell me to fuck off, and maybe this wouldn't have happened, okay?"  
"Jun, no." Yamato sighed as he stood and walked toward the door. "The offer is always open Jun.... I'll be waiting for your return."  
As soon as he had left, Jun's crying worsened. She didn't want to go back to the cycle of bitterness, loathing, and pain that was her and Yamato's relationship, but even though in her mind she knew she hated him for all the pain she had been through over the years, she knew her heart would take over once more, and she would be back in his life and in his bed.  
"Please...." She whispered as she leaned her head toward her baby. "Don't be as stupid as your mother...." 


End file.
